generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Rebecca Holiday (Second Season)
After Providence's ambush by Van Kleiss— 1.21, "Payback"Rebecca, Six, Rex, and Bobo try to stand tall and make it to where they previously stood. Staying allied with one another and supporting each other along the way. Rebecca and the group still continue their journey to finding a cure for nanites, but run into more frightful and shocking things along the way. :*'Previous': History of Rebecca Holiday (First Season) :*'Next': History of Rebecca Holiday (Third Season) Season Two Rampage After Providence's ambush by Van Kleiss, Providence is under construction. Thus making everyone go home. Rex is sent to spend the night at Noah's house when he gets a distress signal from Providence Agents. When reaching there, Rex notices numerous agents fighting an E.V.O. along with Six and Doctor Holiday nearby. When Rex takes care of it, Holiday explains that it strangely attacked the group in the midst of transporting the new power core to Providence. Noticing that Van Kleiss had created the E.V.O., Holiday hastily attempts to get a sample but is thrown into Rex by it. Once Rex finally pins down the E.V.O., Holiday gets her quick sample and jokes around while Rex gets tossed around by the E.V.O. until he finally cures it. Holiday and the group then spot Van Kleiss and run to the scene, drawing that he might be trying to steal the power core that could potentially fuel a country the size of Abysus for a decade. She watches closely on the side as Rex springs into action. 2.01, "Rampage" After Noah is turned into a rampaging E.V.O. by Van Kleiss in the midst of a the battle; Noah is set to run throughout the streets, creating havoc around the city. Holiday contacts Rex, in result of the sample—telling him that Van Kleiss' nanites are highly unstable, meaning that if Noah isn't cured soon enough, he could stay an E.V.O. permanently. 2.01, "Rampage" Eventually, Rex cures Noah but fails to keep their power source as Van Kleiss steals it by using Noah as a distraction. When safely leaving Noah, Rex goes back to Providence saying that he didn't care if Providence was under construction and that he was moving back. Six notes that he wasn't the only who felt that way—as Holiday had the same feelings. 2.01, "Rampage" Waste Land After a Providence ship is randomly under attack by a strange E.V.O., Rex and Six are sent to investigate. Holiday, like always, is there to inform them of their objectives. The Keep travels over a Pacific Gyre and tells them it's a "trash island" twice the size of texas. She explains that the same currents that have swept up the garbage has done the same with nanites, allowing there to be aquatic E.V.O.s underneath the water. She also explains that the passengers on the ship attacked, weren't harmed at all and that the reactor core being transported had fallen underneath the water and that they're already cracked—leaking radio activity. If damaged, it's steam could travel to the mainland. Before the team sets off for a mission, she requests for a souvenir; unable to communicate once they've submerged. 2.02, "Waste Land" Alliance When Rex and Bobo goes to The Bug Jar to reset the force feild (shield regulator) before it breaks down, Holiday temporarily communicates with Rex to check on them. Meanwhile, Rex runs into Van Kleiss and The Pack (along with Circe). Holiday suggests Rex fix the shield first. But she can quickly draw that Circe is there due to Rex's actions. Holiday then gives in and says that she'll buy him sometime and will expect usual check-ins. 2.04, "Alliance" After a long wait; finally, Holiday is communicated by Rex. She then demands that this time Rex should fully fix the shield regulator before the E.V.O.s inside of The Bug Jar escape which could soon enough lead to something dangerous. Unfortunately, the machine is shut off temporarily and allows the shield to die causing the E.V.O.s to try their escape. Sometime after, Rex and Bobo team up with Circe and Biowulf to get the shield restarted. 2.04, "Alliance" Robo Bobo When Rex is in a tough battle with another Rabbit E.V.O., Rex notices something strange with Bobo as he and other Providence agents come to rescue him. The first he goes to discuss this with is Doctor Holiday. While Holiday is working and running studies on the Rabbit E.V.O., Rex continues to question off topic on Bobo. Unaware of his behavior, Holiday finds nothing wrong it with and nearly states that he could be affected by what he's been through throughout his life. After a brief story about Bobo's background; Holiday even mentions that sometimes his behavior tends to rise to a responsible level but never really payed attention since it meant less trouble for her. Holiday, who needs to concentrate fully on her studies, tells Rex that she doesn't have time, therefore he should speak to Bobo about it. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" After Rex, at some point, finds out that "Bobo" had been a Robot Bobo he speaks to the behind; which has a computer screen showing the real Bobo via live video. Holiday walks in happening to see it from a different angle—which appeared to look like Rex staring into Bobo's hindquarters. Feeling in such an awkward position she walks away saying she'll be back another time. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" In the Petting Zoo, Holiday is doing more studies on the E.V.O. Rabbit whom is restrained and leashed to a wall. Meanwhile, Six walks in almost putting himself in a danger zone of the rabbit. Holiday quickly runs and pushes six out of the way, avoiding the rabbit's reach. Later, Six asks a few questions on the rabbit, letting Holiday reveal that the Rabbit is actually a starving E.V.O. female whom happens to be pregnant and will soon give birth. While down there, Holiday sends an urgent message to Rex telling him to quickly get down to the Petting Zoo. When Rex reaches there, he notices numerous other baby E.V.O. rabbits. Holiday then appears to be capturing the rabbits since their all loose and amok. At this point, Rex has used his technpathy on Robot Bobo to do the very opposite at good and bad. With this being unknown to Holiday, she demands him to help Rex. Robot Bobo gets the wrong idea and releases the E.V.O. Holiday, who is utterly shocked and terrified at this, tells Bobo to keep the mother away from Rex since her doings are to protect her young from him. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Sooner or later, Six comes in and Rebecca and him attempt to capture the many baby rabbits on their own. The real Bobo returns to try and put his chaotic Robot to an end. At this point Holiday is completely bewildered. Meanwhile Rex battles the Mother Rabbit. Eventually, Robot Bobo is destroyed, the baby rabbits are all caught and the mother rabbit is calmed down by Rebecca. Causing all to ends well. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Mixed Signals When Rex goes through some strange processes of building nanites in battle (allowing visions to enter his mind and cause mysterious machines to build on their own without consent), Rex is sent to Doctor Holiday in order to, as always, run tests. Holiday mentions that all that studies show nothing and that this problem may be psychological. When Rex has another vision, Holiday quickly examines him—again saying that all things are normal and that it's beyond her understanding to explain. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" When Rex suggests fully letting his machines and visions to come together in order to built what wants to be built, Holiday walks in with Bobo, seeing her hair blow dryer involved in what appears to be a large machinery. Suddenly, Rex has another one of his visions, allowing a long tube to hook him up with the machine. Bobo and Holiday who are startled by this attempt to wake him up. Rex wakes up and tears himself apart, but he machine appears to already be functioning. The machine's tentacle-like tubes move themselves around and knock Holiday and Bobo back after she contacts Agent Six for backup. Meanwhile Rebecca and Bobo are evasively trying to avoid the machines a mysterious man in a large mechanical suit walks in; shutting down the machine and allowing Rebecca to be released after being tightened by one, let alone shocked by who this person can be. After Rex asks who the infiltrator his, the man takes off his masks and reveals to be Rex's brother—Ceasar. This leaves Holiday and Rex both extremely shocked. Later, some time passes and Rex and Caesar begin talking. Caesar, who is highly unaware of where Rex is, attempts to take him out of Providence with him. Holiday tells him that if he attempts to take out Rex, he'll have a lot of trouble doing it. Rex then sets a plan and tells Holiday it's alright; leaving her worried. Before they leave Ceasar runs into a bit of a problem with Six, but Rex insists that everything will be okay. After they leave, Six demands Holiday to track his bio-signature and find out who Caesar really is. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Later, studies and DNA tests showed that Ceasar is, in fact, Rex's brother. Holiday has a discussion with one another and Six saying that he would be a good aspect to Providence. Six, who highly disagrees with this believes that he'll be the opposite. Holiday then protests; saying he was the one who built the nanites, therefore having more experience with it. With that point, being the exact reason as to why. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Outpost At Providence, Rex and Bobo are told to go on a mission into the amazon to capture a group called the Green Fist who have freeing E.V.O.s all throughout South America. Before departure, Doctor Holiday gives Rex a shot similar to a vaccine just to ensure his safety. She implies that there might be all types of poisonous insects, diseases, or worse in the rain forest. Holiday also includes that a Providence station had just captured a large batch of E.V.O.s and that it might be the Green Fist's next target. 2.08, "Outpost" As time passes by, Rex communicates Holiday later about the toxin that he had gotten after being attacked by an "E.V.O." (later to be revealed a Chupacabra) She explains to Rex that the nanites in his body are fighting it down, but are only slowing it down from killing him. She says that she needs a sample from the creature that will allow her to synthesize an anti-toxin. Later the chupacabra is caught and the sample is sent to Doctor Holiday who quickly makes the anti-toxin for Rex. 2.08, "Outpost" Moonlighting When in the briefing room, Doctor Holiday, Six, and Rex watch a small video commercial of to E.V.O. exterminating guys (Rombauer and Lansky)—both Providence dropouts. Holiday, who takes this seriously more than Six and Rex believes that this is extremely dangerous and even smaller E.V.O.s can be more dangerous than anything. Rex tells Holiday that he'll check these guys out. 2.10, "Moonlighting" Sometime soon enough, Rex runs into the group while they are fighting and E.V.O. in someones basement. The E.V.O. is a toad E.V.O. that emits a acid-like fungus out of the pores unto its back. When exposed to light, it hardens into a purple, crystal-like material nearly indestructible. Being underground, whereas the fungus isn't exposed, she tells him that he can stop it from taking over all of Brooklyn while it ins't hardened. Thanks to her advice, the day is saved and the E.V.O. is stopped. 2.10, "Moonlighting" Without a Paddle After Rex finished his enrollment at Benjamin Franklin High School to play at a table tennis championship game with Noah, he goes back to Doctor Holiday telling her about his great experience there. Holiday, whom is really proud of him begins to make educational plans for him. She admits that she's been being to mild on his education and that she'll beginning to teach him new academic things—science, history, and even Spanish. She even believed that the 98% on his trigonometry test wasn't good enough. Unfortunately to Rex, he wasn't so pleased with this. Eventually it was shown that Holiday takes this very seriously. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Written in Sand When going on a mission by the desert on Providence, Doctor Holiday watches closely as Rex goes on a expedition through a sandstorm. The center of the storm chased away all animal life. Holiday describes that the storm is making it a nanite free zone. While Rex's main objective is to place a sensor in the middle of the storm, he loses it. Suddenly, he notices Van Kleiss. Rebecca warns Rex and tries to stop him, but he disobeys and flies off anyway. When Rex is off with Van Kleiss; Holiday, Bobo, and other agents are caught in the storm as it grows worse. They're then picked up by The Keep, but Rebecca warns Six that Rex hasn't returned with Van Kleiss. Six mentioned that they'll send a search party out to ensure his return. As Holiday helps Six and the rest of Providence to locate Rex; White Knight admits that he wouldn't sacrifice a whole team just for one agent, especially Rex. Offended by this, Holiday turns of the video broadcast using the satellite signal as an excuse. Afterward, she contacts Ceasar, notifying him of their failed searched. Ceasar then suggests tracking down Rex's traces of selenium whereas Rex naturally gives off. Unaware and surprised by this, Holiday takes it into consideration. Eventually, Holiday finds him; locating a huge trace of selenium. At the end, Rex tells the group about his team up with Van Kleiss and how they fought ZAG-RS together. When going into a room in order to examine ZAG-RS's remains and Ceasar, ZAG-RS is rebooted and her memory is wiped clean; which Holiday and Six somewhat find strange. A Family Holiday At the beginning, Doctor Holiday is spotted was at Moses Labs as he reveals a new invention to the public. After some time, it is revealed that Doctor Brandon Moses had found a cure for incurables. Astonished by this, Holiday's first option for curing her sister is Branden Moses himself, the inventor and genius behind the cure. Calling him to Providence, she brings him to examine her sister Beverly. Rex and Six notice this and have not one clue who this guy is. Until it's revealed by Ceasar, Rex doesn't trust this guy. Holiday, who feels strongly about this tells Rex to mind his business and that it's something he wouldn't understand since he isn't able to cure her sister. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" When bringing it up to White Knight, he highly refuses as Holiday protests that she's earned 5 years of personal time and plans to use it all. He says he doesn't like the idea nor her sister and that if the cure doesn't work; to not bring her back. Six speaks in with Holiday and she tells him this is the only chance she has to cure her sister and that she must go with it. Later, her sister is taken by Providence and is transported to Branden Moses; where he can take her in. Meanwhile Holiday is giving Moses her sister, Beverly; Rex and Six are at Moses' Labs finding out that it's a scam. Holiday who can't believe this fights to get her sister back, but fails once Beverly is taken. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Back at Providence, Holiday, Rex, and Six do research on what Branden's natural intent is with Beverly. Six learns that Branden overpowers the power of the nanites, pushing their mutations and powers. Not only does he enhance them, but uses them as weapons, selling them to evil bidders for their doings (he found this out by using some immoral sources). White Knight then contacts the team telling them that he and Holiday had a deal and that Beverly is now a lost cause. Holiday, who is mournful over this believes that it is over and doesn't want to attempt dragging Rex and Six deeper than they already are. But Six lies to White Knight and instead of returning back to Providence on The Keep, they search for Branden Moses themselves. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Later, the group goes out to get more information and the group runs into Five; who has information his auction. Before they leave, Five tells Six that she is more beautiful than he let on and mysteriously vanishes. They continue their expedition. Just in time, they find him and Holiday confronts Branden by violently punching him after he insults her sister after her meddling. Branden then reveals to Rebecca showing Beverly being places in the machine that pushes their mutations. Holiday watches in horror as she breaks out and nearly attacks her before Rex defends her. Before fully engaging into battle, Holiday warns Rex to not hurt her. Catching up to Branden, Six and Holiday corner him until he cowardly confesses that there is a chance for Holiday to still be cured. Holiday fully understands why and tries to do it herself. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" After Branden escapes, the group are caught by White Knight and are ordered quickly finish the job. While trying to reconfigure the machine, Holiday is attacked by Beverly, but is quickly saved by Rex. Under much stress and close to breaking down, Holiday is loss for actions. Suggested by Rex before; he motivates Holiday by telling her many words of inspiration. Holiday gets ready and sets the machine to the right configuration, but is missing one important aspect to amplify it—Six's Magna Blades. Six who puts his life at risk is then helped down by Rex and Beverly is cured as Six's live is also saved. Holiday is reunited with her sister and they gives a large hug. Bringing her back to Providence and getting closer to Six, they both go on a date. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Exposed When Providence is interviewed by a news crew, one of the first Six leads to be interveiw is Doctor Holiday. Introducing herself to them and telling them her main accomplishments with Providence, the host—Diane Farah skips them and tells her to "cut to the chase" asking her how this war affects her with being a woman. Holiday, unable to answer the question nervously drops her head and partially embarrasses herself on camera by knocking her head on the microphone while attempting to pick up her pen. Trying to avoid further awkwardness, she suggests that Rex show them his duty; which was something Rex had been wanting to show. 2.16, "Exposed" After Rex and Bobo release more E.V.O.s in order to retrieve more camera attention; Rex fails to recapture one who is on the loose and could possibly be a great threat to Providence. Holiday tells the group that the E.V.O. was electro magnetically sealed, showing it wasn't good news. Holiday tells them that the creature can also absorb electricity and expand in size. As time passes by, the E.V.O. does exactly that and grows larger along the way. Watching it's every move as Rex and Bobo chases it around Holiday has trouble every now and then directing the group into chasing it the correct way. She then mentions that the group mustn't let it get to the central power core (which it is near). She then mentioned that if it isn't stopped quickly enough, something really bad will happen. But she is interrupted by Diane, who comes in to be curious. Holiday lies and walks off with the group elsewhere. After the E.V.O. grows to a colossal size, it falls to the bottom of Providence but it's easily stopped by Six. 2.16, "Exposed" After the news crew leaves, and sets their interview to air on television; it appears the whole video is about Agent Six and how he's Providence's secret weapon. Doctor Holiday even found it hard to believe that it was a new's report, asking what "is this world coming to?". 2.16, "Exposed" Grounded When Providence is off to go to an all over Providence training with other Providence corporations around the world, Doctor Holiday is dressed in her Providence jump suit. She mentions that she's excited to test her anti-matter theory, leaving Rex at Providence on his own to do cleanup. 2.17, "Grounded" She then reappears at the end, showing to be running test scans on the newly recruited Jungle Cat that could help Providence and him get revenge on Van Kleiss. Six Minus Six When Ceasar creates a machine that could possibly allow Rex to regain his forgotten memories, Doctor Holiday, Six, and Bobo stand by. Holiday, who is proud to see this moment happens holds his goggles for him, but when something goes wrong with the machine Holiday watches in horror as Six saves him, losing his memories of the last Six years in the process. When Six awakens he questions where he is and flirts with Holiday relentlessly. Later, Holiday has a talk with White Knight; White says that having a Six around with a lost memory isn't safe to have around. He then orders Holiday to run tests on him to see how much has changed for the time being. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" After going on a massive city rampage on a mission with Rex just to catch an E.V.O.; Holiday finally gets the chance to examine Six. No matter how serious Holiday tries to be with him, he keeps flirting. When truthfully telling how much of a poor job he did, on the mission, Six gets offended telling her he now understand what he didn't bother going out with a knockout like her and rudely walking away—leaving Holiday speechless. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" After returning to Providence to do some "old" jobs, Six considers regaining his memories back in order to be the person Providence once knew. Six says that doing it for Holiday was worth the risk. Touched by this, Holiday watches in hurt when the process is being done. When Rex admits to saying that he'll help Six become that person again, Holiday stands beside him; also standing with the choice. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Lions and Lambs Meanwhile a fight is happening between Rex and Breach; Breach transports a dinosaur into the mordern world. Doctor Holiday, who overhears this makes sure that the team doesn't kill the dinosaur; saying that something far worse could occur if done. After Breach leaves, Providence brings the dinosaur in a containment jar and puts in the Petting Zoo, sooner or later it turns back to it's normal age in 2 hours (noted by Holiday). After Rex is ordered by White Knight to lure in Breach to the good side of Providence, Agent Six pulls Holiday to the side; telling her that something wasn't right with White Knights tone of voice and secret meetings. Signalling that he's up to something. Holiday understands and says she'll try to look into it more. When Rex gets Breach and the two are finally socializing, he communicates with Holiday; who can locate his whereabouts are with Breach. Rex tells her to keep White Knight off his back for the time being, because bringing Breach to Providence, if they;re just going to lock her up, won't do her so well. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" When being transported to the future by Breach—Rex asked about Doctor Holiday, but never got a reply as to where she was or what happened. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" References Category:Character histories Category:Rebecca Holiday